


I will never forget the night I first met you.

by uncontrollablyyours



Series: my world is dust without you [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, a letter from selina, batman and catwoman, bruce wayne and selina kyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrollablyyours/pseuds/uncontrollablyyours
Summary: You knew me. And I knew you. In a way, that was more than enough.
Relationships: Batman/Catwoman, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: my world is dust without you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I will never forget the night I first met you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've been reading too much of Tom King's run, and yes, I just reread Annual 2 once more. It's an addiction, really. This is my first time writing BatCat that is more focused on Selina's point of view than Bruce's, so I'm a bit nervous for this. 
> 
> Once again, I might have strayed from canon compliance, although hopefully not much. Enjoy! :)

I will never forget the night I first met you.

You had a scar on your face—it was ugly, very prominent, and obviously fake. I saw you and immediately I knew that there was more to you than you let on. You wore cheap clothes and an ugly scar but your eyes were the purest blue I’ve ever seen. No. People from the East End don’t have those pure, pretty eyes, so full of life.

You were indignant. You wanted to help. You have donned different masks, but you will always be that person who goes out of his way to help others, even when it bites you in the back. Other than your laughable disguise, other than those pure and pretty eyes, the thing that set you apart from all the filth in the East End was just that—you wanted to help.

The way you moved was enchanting. It was like dancing with someone I’ve never met before, but still somehow finding our way through the choreography. The way you moved… Bat, I know it sounds funny, but I knew you were special even from the start.

And then I met you on the boat. We were both in disguises, under masks, reveling in the deception that we were fronting against ourselves. We were there for a diamond. I wanted to steal it, and you wanted to catch me. For the first time, the Bat met the Cat. I didn’t really care much for the face behind the mask. To be honest, it bothered me more that I couldn’t see your eyes. There was something oddly familiar about you, a feeling that tugged at me, that somehow, we’ve met before. We’ve danced before. 

We changed costumes over the years, convinced that somehow by doing so we’ve also changed faces. Sometimes, the silly thought would cross my mind—do what you always told me to. Stop stealing. Live a life on the right side of the law. Stop breaking the rules. I never seriously considered it. It was just a silly thought. But there were days when I couldn’t stop thinking about you, when the feeling reeled me off my feet, when it made me have moments of nobility which you saw as windows to my conscience. But I was angry, Bat. I was angry because it was far too boring to live that you wanted me to have. I’m not someone that can be placed in a cage. I’m angry because what you’re asking me to do is too damn hard. I’m angry because becoming a thief was what I had to become. I was a stray doing all she could to survive. And I’m not going to give that up. I was angry, very much so, and that anger threw the silly thoughts out the window.

I’ve never had someone who believed in me. Holly and Maggie had faith in me but that was because they depended on me, because they needed someone to put their faith into, because the life that we were living was desperate for that. But you took one look at me, at all the heists I pulled, the things I stole, and you rested with the conclusion that I was someone good. Someone worthy. I thought I would hate it. There are times that I wish I did. I thought it would feel like someone was telling me who I was, thinking they knew me. But that was just the thing, Bat. You knew me. And I knew you. In a way, that was more than enough.

You’re a guy who lives his life from a vow that you made when you were ten years old. You go out at night dressed as a bat and punch crime in the face. Some people will laugh at all this. Call it stupid. Childish. Juvenile. Whatever they think it is and what they think they know. But not me. You look at the world in a different way, Bruce. You look at in the eyes of a child. I’ve always felt like I grew up too fast. There was not enough time in my life for the luxury of innocence. But then I remember you and I share that loss, that darkness. We mourn it. We revel in it.

This is why I love you, Bat. Because the things I can never say to anyone, I can say to you. Because there are things that I cannot say, but you already know. Because despite how we’re so different, we’re also the same. And because of that, you are never boring, never something that has aged in my memory. Holding your hand, falling into your kiss, it always feels like the first time.

I will never forget the night I first met you. Every time I look into those pure blue eyes, it feels like we’ve met again.


End file.
